1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for bonding two members by heating and baking metal nanoparticles in place of the conventional solder is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-128357.
Moreover, in the following document, surfaces of copper test pieces are bonded to each other by using silver nanopaste formed of silver nanoparticles coated with an organic solvent, a bonding strength of the test pieces is measured, and a cross-sectional texture of the bonded portion is observed (refer to “The Novel Bonding Process Using Ag Nanoparticles”, Collection announced on Mate 2004, p. 213).